


A new beginning

by ginogollum



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginogollum/pseuds/ginogollum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time I take parte in the Secret Mutant Exchange! mainecoon76, you have no idea how much I wished I was a writer when I read your requests. Hank is an extremely fascinating character and I think there are so many sides of him and of his journey to adulthood that it is always interesting to try and interpret him. I tried to do it with this short comic stip. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/gifts).



[](https://postimg.org/image/6cs06rpuh/)  
[image hosting](https://postimage.org/index.php?lang=italian)  
  



End file.
